


Free Falling

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-27
Updated: 2002-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things stay the same no matter how much changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

## Free Falling

by dystocia

[]()

* * *

Lex ran with you and kept up. 

You saw his feet and it looked like regular feet running, going through the reflexive motions of running, one knee raised and one leg straight. You saw the pads of his shoes wearing out almost immediately; you forgot to tell him to get heavy duty boots because they stood up to a lot of the kind of running that you always did. Lex's running shoes were rapidly fraying; in fact, the air bubble on his left shoe was already ground down, reduced to little shreds of transparence. He'd be running barefoot in a little while. 

You looked at his face and saw awe and happiness as he looked at the road ahead of him, his mouth curved and stretched wide into an unconscious grin. He met your eyes, and it was one of those perfect instants, where you communicated in languages you never knew you had mastered. He looked the same way, and you were pretty sure there was a grin as ridiculous as his on your face. 

You were somewhere in the middle of Metropolis and Smallville, the flat, featureless expanse in the middle of the two that had wide open spaces. The smell of grass and cow shit surrounded you and you can't remember feeling this free, this good. 

* * *

The sex was incredible. You let loose, all the fumbling you knew you did and the awkward thrusts and shimmies and the fingers that were too rough but weren't because you both could take it. It was funny at one point because Lex was just pounding into you so hard that his bed was digging into the wall. The posts surrounding the bed you knocked out seconds, minutes, hours ago, you don't really remember. Both of you had so much stamina. You smiled as you fucked Lex. He was saying "fuck, harder, fuck harder, I can take it now," and you did, with all the force and strength you'd been holding back all this time. 

This was still a pretty new thing. The moon was bright against the black canopy sky, but when you started the sun was in the middle of setting. 

Thank God Lex owned the building. The bedroom was a mess. You were too, because Lex was strong enough now to leave marks on your skin. You didn't like looking at the marks you left on his. It reminded you of Smallville, of the people who went nuts that you had to save Lex from once too often. 

* * *

You loved Metropolis. You realized it as soon as you saw how anonymous you were here. Nobody cared, and there were too many weird and big things happening that the things you did barely even registered on the city's collective consciousness. Your mom had seen the love you had for the city on your face during your last visit home and you shared stories with her, of the spots that she hadn't seen in a while and the things you saw now. Your dad usually sat by with a sad smile on his face. 

Your mom told you of Caroline's Bookstore. She had smiled when she said that, said the place was pretty "progressive." 

That changed things. You never visited as frequently after that, and it wasn't as if you couldn't run there. Or fly. There were secrets that shouldn't be spoken, even from people who knew everything else. 

* * *

You went into class these days and people knew you were well-fucked. You felt grateful that you had no real close friends here at college. Chloe and Pete would have given you hell for showing up like this. People here could never figure you out though, because your grades were still really good. 

"Good memory," you'd said when they asked. "That, and I live in a pretty quiet place. I study better there." Lex's apartment was pretty quiet except when they fucked. 

It felt like everything was muffled and blunted, all except Lex and the blue in those eyes, the new power in his pale flesh. You never could protect yourself from that. 

* * *

Lex had wanted you to take a science course but you didn't want to. You liked journalism better, the way you could make words leap, the way it made people care, right down to the way newspaper ink smelled. 

Science was Lex's forte. You knew enough and you were smart enough to get the scientific principles that he mentioned. Even if you never knew the finer applications of DNA grafting like Lex did, you got the drift. 

* * *

Sometimes, your arm froze and became limp. It gave out on you once in the library. You were helping the librarian out when it happened. Everyone looked as all the books you held fell noisily on the hardwood floor. 

**THE END**


End file.
